Presidents Don't Cry
by DancingThroughLife1999
Summary: He tried to hold it together. But he slipped. And he cried. Only once though. Because presidents don't cry.


He never thought for a second that she would win.

He had been putting money into the District One girl, Glimmer's account. The capitol people were starting to get bored with "playing" with the old victors. He needed a new beauty and she was beautiful.

But instead the "Girl on Fire" was the most popular. There was a reason that only good-looking people won. Because they were worth the most.

Sure Johanna Mason was just as skilled in killing as FInnick Odair but she wasn't half as good-looking as him in his worst state.

He had to say, he never thought that Finnick wouldn't be in most in demand but he wasn't.

Everyone wanted to have fun with the Girl on Fire.

He sighed and bit his lip. It tasted like blood. He looked down at his rose. Turns out that he needed a new one.

As he walked past the guard he threw the old rose at him and glared at him. He took pride in his eyes. His father said that they looked like a snake's. That was the day that he vowed to never have surgery.

He was smarter than people thought. He rose to power and kept it. He met a nice lady, had two kids and killed one of them. The other one he kept. The kept one was useless. Too soft and mushy. When he met a fat lady in the districts that he liked, he asked her consent to marry her and she said yes.

He was disgusted. He couldn't imagine why his smart, hardworking son wanted to marry..._that._

They had a child and he had immediately taken her under his wing. He was determined not to have another disapointment. His own wife had had severe "food-poisoning" a few weeks after she threatened to tell everyone what he did to the victors. He couldn't let that happen.

He trained and pushed his granddaughter harder every day. He named her Angel, the opposite of what she was. When she ran into Johanna Mason at her party, Johanna had spat at her. Angel had ordered her family dead. Her orders were followed through the next day.

No one ever crossed over to Angel's bad side. He taught her about how wonderful and useful poison was. She tried her hand at it. First she poisoned her own Mother.

Then she couldn't stop. Peacekeepers. Shopkeepers. Important officials. She was more powerful than he ever intended her to be.

It was scary and overjoying at the same time. He never ate anything that she gave him and she never gave him anything poisonous. She loved him like a father and he thought that she was a useful weapon.

He was destroying life for her. And when Katniss Everdeen came along, he knew that he had to do something. So he used poison, killing people who were thought to incite a rebellion.

He did everything in his power to stop a rebellion. And it was working.

Until Katniss Everdeen. He had given the gamemakers orders to kill her unless she was in the top three most likely to win.

And, of course, after years of good luck, he just had to have bad luck now. He watched her dodge the fireballs and decides that after these games, he'd kill Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker.

He decided against publicly. Couldn't tell the Capitol without them hating him. Glimmer might've been pretty but she wasn't nearly in demand as much as Katniss was, and so he had to tell the gamemakers to keep her alive.

He hated his place of power sometimes, but as long as the Capitol was happy, so was he.

He just wished that that darned Katniss Everdeen didn't exist. Maybe then he'd get a good night of sleep.

He had cried for the first time since his Father died last week. He overheard Angel talking once.

She said she hated him.

Loathed him.

Despised him.

For stealing her childhood.

And she was going to get revenge.

At first he thought that she was drunk or something.

He still thinks that. But it had struck him that you say things that are true when you're drunk.

Which meant that she hated him. Didn't love him.

She wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be like him. Unfeeling and content.

Not vicious and emotional. He tried to hold it together. But he slipped. And he cried. Only once though.

Because presidents don't cry.

**Yes, I know it's weird, but I wanted to give everyone a present for 2012, and this was all I could think of, don't judge me! I know that I never said his name. I did that on purpose. So...yeah, um review...PLEASE :-) I'll be forever in your debt, and who knows? It might come in handy when I'm finished smashing someone else's skull that I'll spare yours and let you run away only to find that I died a day later. Just kidding, please review...please.**


End file.
